cardwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall of Ears
Regular= Wall of Ears is a 2 Star, Nice Corn Fields creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained as loot in Quest 10, 28 and 33 or through crafting at the Card Forge. Strategy 'Overview' This creature is a good defense card if that lane has a really strong card. This card can temporary block the attack of the opponent's card, which is very helpful to stall while waiting for a more practical card. Keep in mind that although it's attack is 0, you can increase its attack by flooping it or using an attack increasing building such as Silo of Truth 'Tips' This card works great in combination with Nice Lands cards and especially healing buildings such as Comfy Cave. Once you have flooped it and has gained 2 attack, you can use cough syrup to give it high attack. it would have 16 attack, but only 2 defense making this consume a lot of magic points for the end result. You can use Sand Sphinx to extend it's lifetime. 'Counter' Skull Juice is an easy way to kill of walls with damage on them. Since the effect switches defense and attack values, the defense will drop to 0, killing the wall. Another option is to simply keep lowering its attack when it floops and build a strong defense in the opposing lane using a card like Freezy J. It can be killed in 1 hit by field reaper Crafting Wall of Ears can be crafted using *1x Corn Scepter *3x Cornball *3x Husker Worm *9,500 Coins Wall of Ears can be used to craft *Wall Of Sand Notes Is a part of "The Walls" card with Wall of Sand and Wall of Chocolate |-|Gold= Wall of Ears is a 2 Star, Nice Corn Fields creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained as loot in battle. Strategy 'Overview' This creature is a good defense card if that lane has a really strong card. This card can temporary block the attack of the opponent's card, which is very helpful to stall while waiting for a more practical card. Keep in mind that although it's attack is 0, you can increase its attack by flooping it or using an attack increasing building such as Silo of Truth 'Tips' This card works great in combination with Nice Lands cards and especially healing buildings such as Comfy Cave. Once you have flooped it and has gained 2 attack, you can use cough syrup to give it high attack. it would have 16 attack, but only 2 defense making this consume a lot of magic points for the end result. You can use Sand Sphinx to extend it's lifetime. 'Counter' Skull Juice is an easy way to kill of walls with damage on them. Since the effect switches defense and attack values, the defense will drop to 0, killing the wall. Another option is to simply keep lowering its attack when it floops and build a strong defense in the opposing lane using a card like Freezy J. Crafting Card Drop Location Notes Category:Corn Fields Category:Creature Category:Nice Category:Craftable Category:Attack Boosting Floop Category:Zero Attack Category:Walls Category:Zero Attack